Ryou's Next First Time
by Skylaa
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have been together for years, but Ryou was hurt and left scared of human contact. A year later Bakura decides to change that and help his boyfriend through his ordeal with some tender love and care... wink wink . Yaoi! Lemon fiction.


**Skylaa: Hey! I'm back with a new fanfiction. I read hundreds of yaoi fanfics + tendershipping is my fav!! xD So i had a whirl at my own. A bit angsty with some mentions of rape but not graphic. Woo! A fluffy fic also. Rated 'M' for sexual content.** **_I own nothing :'( _****basically it's just one big lemon! (; **

_"speech"_

_'thought'_

* * *

_Tuesday Evening 10pm._

Ryou lyed on the sofa, content with his book. Sleep threatened to take over as he slowly began to close his eyes.  
_"Ryou!"._Ryou snapped his eyes open. _"Huh? . . Bakura?"._His eyebrows furrowed in curiousness as he sat up. He heard snickering from behind the sofa. He edged to look over the sofa then he found himself laying back on the sofa with Bakura straddling him, amusement dancing in his eyes.

_"What ARE you doing?" _Ryou laughed. Bakura's smile quickly converted into a smirk as he lowered his head to his hikari's, capturing Ryou's lips in his own. Ryou moaned quietly at the unexpected display of emotion his darker half was currently giving him. Bakura pulled out of the kiss and returned to sit on Ryou's hips.

_'Tonight' _Bakura thought. _'Tonight i'm going to take Ryou to the next level of our relationship, he can't be afraid anymore, he can't let what happen to him destroy what we have together'_.

Slowly Bakura placed his hands just under Ryou's shirt, his thumbs rubbing his stomach. Ryou looked at him nervously. Bakura heard Ryou gulp and leaned in for another kiss, Ryou returned the kiss but this time with hesitance.

_'Am i ready?' _Ryou thought as Bakura gently pushed his tongue further into his mouth. _'It's been over a year, Bakura's been so patient, surely he wouldn't hurt me . . right?'. _Ryou realised his heart pace had quickened, his hands trembled as he placed them around Bakura's neck.

Bakura noticing this pulled away from Ryou once more looking into his dark chocolate eyes. He hasn't seen Ryou look this nervous since after he was raped. _"Ryou?"._

_". . Y Yes?"_Ryou stuttered.

"_I love you, more than you could ever imagine. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Share everything with you and please you like nobody else can . . koi let me show you how i can pleasure you. You and i both know what has happened in the past year but don't let it ruin what we have. Trust me please?"_Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes looking for some sort of reassurance.

_"B..Bakura, you know i love you but ..",_Ryou's eyes began to water. _"I'm s..scared. I d..don't know if i can do w..what we used to do"._ Tears running freely down his face.

Bakura placed his hands behind Ryou's back and lifted him up to try comfort him. Kissing his forehead, and rubbing his neck with his soft, skilled hands. _'Why did that bastard have to go ruin everything for them, a year has passed and his lover is still scared of any sexual contact with his own boyfriend'_. Bakura carried Ryou over to their armchair and cuddled him while Ryou sat in his lap.

_"Try my love, try to relax. You know how good it felt when we did this before_" Bakura whispered.

Ryou nodded and willed himself to relax in Bakura's lap as he moaned quietly when his darker half began nibbling his ear.

_'Ok, maybe we won't go all the way, i can still give him a taster though' _Bakura smirked.

Lifting Ryou once more he carried him upstairs to their bedroom. All the while whispering sweet nothings in his lover's ear.

Ryou felt the soft bed under him as he was layed down. Bakura returned to where they had started. Straddling him once again and began massaging his stomach. Perhaps it has been seconds, minutes, Ryou didn't know he was in total bliss, he felt so relaxed as Bakura continued his administrations. He felt himself being lifted to a sitting position, Bakura slowly took his shirt up and gently over his head, then proceeded to lay him back down and continue with what he was doing. Ryou had never felt this relaxed in such a long time, Bakura lowered his head to one of Ryou's nipples sucking gently as he lowered his hands to the waistband of Ryou's trousers. Moving on to the other nipple, Ryou was panting slightly, totally transfixed in the pleasure Bakura was giving him, he barely noticed his trousers being unzipped and pulled down until Bakura left sucking his nipples to completely remove his item of clothing.

Pushing the unwanted clothes aside, Bakura began massaging Ryou's inner thighs, receiving moans from his sweet hikari. Smiling Bakura kissed a particular spot on ryou's neck he knew drove his lighter half into total bliss.

Ryou's mind was fogged with pleasure and was only pulled out of it when Bakura stopped everything he was doing so that he could pull his underwear down. Ryou froze unwillingly.

_"Ssshh.. you're doing so well Ryou, relax for me please?" _Bakura whispered.

Ryou slightly nodded, nervous as hell, he allowed Bakura to finish removing his underwear.

Bakura realised Ryou's nerves were in full swing so he began massaging his inner thighs once more. Kissing him passionately. Doing so for a good five minutes Ryou had calmed down and gotten used to Bakura seeing him naked, still slightly scared Ryou placed his hands on his Love's hips reassuring him to go to the next stage.

Bakura headed downwards having been given the get go and paused at his koi's aroused member. Placing kisses on the length Ryou's entire body thrived in total lust and pleasure.

Ryou's nerves were on fire as Bakura began doing all sorts of actions on his manhood, rubbing, stroking, kissing, licking, it drove him wild.

Bakura took Ryou's whole length into his mouth and sucked, bobbing up and down. Ryou's hands buried themselves into his hair as he panted heavily, moaning loudly.

Bakura knew Ryou was near his peak. He let Ryou thrust into his mouth and moved his hands to Ryou's behind, cupping his cheeks and squeezing him to give Ryou the release he needed.

Ryou screamed Bakura's name into the night as Bakura drank him lovingly. Bakura layed next to Ryou still fondling his member causing Ryou to have spasms of pleasure. Then pulled the cover over them. Ryou concentrated on his breathing as Bakura lyed there watching him with a genuine smile as his hikari recovered from their previous doings.

_"Bakura?". _

_"Mmmm". _

_"I love you, thank you for being there for me when i needed you most, i don't know how i could ever repay you". _

_"You just did hikari"._

Bakura opened his eyes to find his lover's looking straight at him, kissing him he rubbed his back, urging him to sleep. Ryou had other ideas.

_"Bakura.. i want us to.. i think i'm ready.. i.."_Ryou's voice trailed off, he partially regretted what he said but in his heart he knew that tonight was the night.

Bakura eyed Ryou, his face seemed uncertain, though in his heart he was sure Ryou wanted this.

Taking the chance he left the covers on them and took Ryou's leg and pulled it over his hip. Sucking on three fingers to make sure they were completely coated he moved them to Ryou's lower back. Ryou tightened his leg around Bakura's waist and closed his eyes tight shut. Preparing himself for the anticipated pain. Bakura looked at his lover, kissed his forehead, nose, cheek and finally lips, prodding Ryou to open his eyes. Once Ryou's eyes opened, Bakura slowly pushed a finger into Ryou's entrance, pushing in and pulling out slightly, repeatedly. Ryou gulped but the pain wasn't as bad as he originally thought until a second finger was inserted. His muscles tightened, and he hissed, _"Aaaaah..B Bakura"_ he gasped. _"Ssshh..the pain will go soon love"._Once Ryou adjusted Bakura entered the third digit, Ryou's eyes watered and he bit his lower lip as his body began to shake as memories of the rape flooded his mind. _"Come on Ryou..try relax. Don't think about what happened to you last year, it's me Ryou, your partner, lover and i'll do anything to make you happy. Do you want me to_ _stop?"._

_"Keep going. I think i can do this" _Ryou breathed between his pants. _"Ryou..i don't think you can do this. I know you can do this" _Bakura whispered. Pushing their erections together Ryou moaned loudly as did Bakura himself. Still thrusting his fingers into Ryou, the two panted heavily.

Ryou began writhing in pleasure, Bakura realised he must have brushed upon his prostate, so he removed his fingers and layed Ryou beneath him. The silk covers draped around Bakura and Ryou's lower half. Bakura removed his clothes and carelessly tossed them to the side. Ryou took in the sight of Bakura on all fours on top of him which hardened him even more. Bakura kissed Ryou's neck as a distraction while he reached for the lube in his beside table draw. Pulling it out he paused in his administrations and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand while straddling his hikari's waist.

Ryou glanced at Bakura's member. _'This is going to hurt.. a lot' _Ryou thought. He gulped a little too loudly making Bakura look at him questionably. _"Are you okay love? You don't have to do this" _Bakura said gently. _"No.. please Bakura i want this, its just i forgot how erm.. big you were"_Ryou blushed. Bakura chuckled lightly above him. Bakura coated himself in the lubrication and positioned himself at Ryou's already slightly stretched entrance. Putting their foreheads together Bakura pushed in noticing how tight Ryou was he massaged his behind making Ryou relax his muscles.

Ryou felt the full force of the pain, but most of it was the pressure that made it uncomfortable but once Bakura started to massage his behind he soon adjusted. Panting, Bakura began to thrust, sweat coating their bodies, covers sticking to their skin.

Both albino's were in complete rapture and had never been more sexually excited. Bakura stroked and gently squeezed Ryou's manhood as Ryou tightened his grip on Bakura's hips. Bakura thrusted harder and harder, increasing speed and causing the bed to rock in rhythm with the couple.

Ryou felt his peak very near and came over both of their chests, the sight sent Bakura over the edge also. Riding the waves of pleasure both screamed each others names into the night. Collapsing next to Ryou, Bakura rubbed his back and gave him chaste kisses. Both falling into deep sleep.

_The Morning After_

Ryou awoke facing his lover, tight in an embrace. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he smiled. Getting up he felt a twinge in his lower back. Yelping slightly he noticed Bakura stir and slowly awake.

_"Mmm.. Ryou?" _Bakura woke up to see his lover twitching slightly as he rubbed his lower back. He smiled slightly as he pulled Ryou back down on the bed and took over rubbing his lower back. _"I think we overlooked the aftermath" _he chuckled. Ryou kissed Bakura and closed his eyes once more.

_"I love you Bakura"_

_"I love you too Ryou"_

The two slept on entirely happy hoping to feel this way for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**R&R Pleeeease! Go on please press the purple button :o)**

**I need as much help as i can get, constructive critism is welcomed.**


End file.
